Port Lavaca TX
by ShaneOmacgirlsince1998
Summary: Steve is a contractor in Port Lavaca Texas, his life is perfectly normal being born and raised in Victoria Texas and starting his business in Port Lavaca a small suburb of Victoria. Then a young beauty and her controlling fiancé move into the town. Will something brew up here? Will there be some fights?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I bring a little more Stone Cold action. As long as the ideas come along, out come the stories. Please read and review and let me know what you think. This story I'm not using Steve Austin as the guy he is now or was. His name is Steve Austin, but as an average guy who was never famous. Steve is a contractor in Port Lavaca Texas, his life is perfectly normal being born and raised in Victoria Texas and starting his business in Port Lavaca a small suburb of Victoria. Then a young beauty and her controlling fiancé move into the town. Will something brew up here? Will there be some fights? Who knows, I'm going along one chapter at a time, haha. Hope you enjoy, thank you for reading everyone.**

 **Chapter 1**

The Texas sun was turning down and the night was coming about. The young woman looked outside the window with sorrow in her eyes. Her and her fiancé had been driving for over ten hours from western New Mexico. She was hoping they were finally going to stop. She played with the pendant on her bracelet that was a gift from her mother before she died of cancer. It was months later when she met Brad. He was a lawyer rising up in the business making a lot of money and put his charms on the young twenty-nine year old who was going through a hard time. He seemed to be there for her and gave her a nice roof over her head and bought her nice things. She was always a modest girl who was more about love and honor. It was weird to her that he was treating her like this. It had now been six years later. Thely were engaged last year and had been talking about getting married soon…well he had. Stacy's father wasn't in her life very much and she always felt abandoned. Her older brother went into the military and was unfortunately killed in Iraq when she was only twenty-two. She wasn't sure how she felt about Brad. But on the flipside, she didn't know any better. She had a couple short term boyfriends before she met Brad and they were nothing like him. All she really dreamt about was becoming a mother to two or three children and maybe having a nice farm like what she grew up on. She always wanted a beautiful horse that she could call her own and ride off into the sunset whenever she was going through a rough time which seemed like often. Her and Brad definitely had their struggles but she was a loyal woman and she did love him. But did she really know any better? She was relieved to see Brad pull into a very long drive-way. She looked over at the tall dark haired gentleman.

"Are we finally stopping?"

"Yes we are, I bought this home last month and had someone come out here and set it up. Welcome to our new home."

Stacy looked at the nice log cabin home. It looked to be two stories tall and had a nice big porch that nearly wrapped around the entire house. She could see that there were a lot of Acers in the backyard. It was a beautiful property. She didn't understand why they needed to move across one state and damn near the other. She had a nice little job working at the big library in town and had wonderful friends. Of course she hadn't been able to see them much lately seeing as how Brad could be a little possessive sometimes. It seemed like he wanted her all to himself all the time. At first it was charming, but then it turned to be a little ridiculous.

She climbed out of the truck and they began unloading the full truck bed full of stuff. He had the keys already made and opened the door. He turned on the light and it was extraordinary inside. It had a nice rustic look to it. But she figured most places around here did. She looked on the map and saw that they were in a small little town just north of Victoria Texas. Brad always talked about being away from the city and having more privacy. They decided just to unload the few suitcases that they had and worry about unpacking the rest tomorrow.

The next morning Stacy woke up and could smell all the aromas of breakfast. She threw on her silk robe and walked down the stairs. The table was set for two and he was nearly finished cooking up breakfast.

"Good morning beautiful, come eat up. I figured we could go into town and hit the grocery store and load up on stuff and maybe check the rest of the town out."

"Okay." She sat down and started in on her breakfast.

They both took a shower and got dressed to leave for town. They were only a few minutes out from town. They hopped in his nice truck and drove on. They needed to get gas so he planned on stopping at the gas station. They pulled in and he walked inside to pre-pay. Stacy got out of the truck to get some fresh air and take in the scenery of her new home. She was leaning against the truck when she looked over to her left. He was tall and very muscular. He was wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt. He had a camo ball cap on. He was finishing fueling up and looked her way.

"Hello there darlin', are you from around here?"

She looked a little nervous seeing as how Brad didn't like her talking to other men. "Um…actually I just moved here last night. My fiancé and I are heading into town to get some supplies."

"You just moved here? Where abouts are you from?"

"New Mexico."

"So not too much of a change in weather then."

"Yeah, I would hate to move somewhere cold. I love the hot weather. So do you live here as well, or are you just passing through?"

"Nah, I grew up just south of here. Born and raised. I own the big construction company in town, I'm the contractor. Hey if you're looking for a job, they need a new waitress at the bar in town there. Otherwise it might be hard finding a job around here."

"Thank you, I'll look into that. You are very kind."

"My name is Steve, what's your name?"

"My name is Stacy, oh that's my fiancé Brad coming over here."

She looked pretty nervous because she recognized the look on his face and he wasn't too happy. She didn't understand why he had to freak out every time she talked to another man. This Steve guy was just being friendly and wasn't causing any harm. But judging by his size, it may not have been a good idea for Brad to start anything. But Brad could get a hot head sometimes. He immediately walked up and started the pump then put his arm around Stacy.

"What's going on out here?"

"Hey there, my name is Steve. I was just talking with your fiancée Stacy. She told me how you two just moved here last night."

"Yeah, listen I don't really appreciate you talking to my fiancé okay?" He changed his direction to Stacy.

"What did I tell you about talking to other guys?" he grabbed her arm a little too forcefully and started directing her to go back in the truck.

"Hey, do you want to loosen your grip on the lady there?"

"Excuse me?" Brad stopped and looked back at Steve still not letting go of Stacy who was wincing in pain.

"I said I think you need to loosen your grip on the lady's arm. You're clearly hurting her. We were just making friendly conversation I don't think you need to act like a jackass."

"Are you serious buddy?" Brad let go of Stacy and got closer to Steve.

"I thought I told you my name was Steve, not buddy. I know you heard me jackass. You don't put your hands on a lady like that."

"Look…Steve, this is my business and she is my woman okay? I don't need you telling me what to do and you don't need to be calling me names."

"You're a special kind of ignorant aren't you?"

Brad started to get very frustrated. "I think you need to go on your way before this gets ridiculous."

"I have no problem here; you're the one with the temper." Steve still remained calm with a calm look on his face which only made Brad angry even more.

"Stay away from my fiancé, and stay away from me if you don't want any trouble." Brad said with a stern voice.

Steve just shook his head and Brad put the fuel pump back and went back to his truck. He sternly directed Stacy to get in the passenger seat. She complied and hopped in the truck. Steve went back to his truck and they both drove off luckily in opposite directions. Stacy was sitting with her arms crossed. She looked very upset.

"Why do you always have to do that? He didn't do anything to you, and you were such an asshole to him. Is that seriously how you want to start things in this new town?"

"Listen to me Stacy; you will not talk to any other guys unless I am around. You are my woman and you have no business flirting with other men."

"Oh stop it Brad, I was not flirting with him. You need to cool it sometimes."

"Don't ever tell me to cool it do you got that?" Brad got in her face and had a very scary tone to his voice.

She leaned down in her seat and shook her head in compliance.

They had arrived in town and there was one of every store there. But it still wasn't a very big place. She had noticed the bar that Steve talked about. She was going to go in there and asked if they still needed a server. They pulled into the grocery store. Stacy looked around and took in the town.

"Hey Brad, I'm going to walk down the block here and see if any of these places are hiring okay?"

"Babe, you don't need to have a job with how much money I make? Plus I'll be able to work from home a lot more."

"Yeah and you'll be flying out all the time on your trips too just as much and I'll need something to keep me busy. You know I can't just sit around. Just go grab what we need I shouldn't be too long okay?"

"Okay, I'll only be like a half an hour okay?"

"Perfect." She agreed.

Stacy started walking to the bar knowing that was the only place that was hiring. She was honestly surprised that he was letting her look for a job because he didn't even want her working at the library back in New Mexico. Truth be told yeah Brad was going to be travelling a lot; she did like something to keep her busy as she came from a hard working family who grew up on a farm. But sometimes Brad could get under her skin and she could use a break and make a little money as a bonus. She could save up for a car of her own. She didn't want Brad to buy her one seeing as he would probably keep it under his name and she wouldn't have the full freedom of the car. She opened the doors to the nearly empty bar, but it was only ten in the morning. There were a few people sitting at the bar and she was surprised to see one guy was clearly already drunk. The bartender was putting away some glasses when he saw her come in.

"Hey there honey, what can I get for you?"

"Um, actually I was told ya'll were hiring someone to serve?"

"Yeah, let me get Lucy. She's the boss." He called for Lucy and the older tough looking woman came out from the back of the bar.

"What can I do for you honey? You looking for work?"

"Yes Ma'am, I just moved here and this gentleman named Steve told me ya'll were hiring."

"Steve Austin?"

"I don't know his last name."

"Big tall bald guy, good looking?"

Stacy couldn't help think that Steve was a good looking guy. "Yeah, that would be him."

"Steve is a good guy, brings me a lot of business with his construction crew. Have you ever served before?"

"I worked at the café when I was fifteen. Look I'm a really hard worker and I can work any hours. I'm also a quick learner."

"Well this place only gets so busy. Why don't you come in tomorrow at five and we'll try you out okay? You manage to make me money and not screw up, you got the job. Sound fair?"

"Yes, thank you so much. Oh what should I wear?"

"Whatever just don't show your whole ass and tits? You got a nice body; just remember when a man hits on you and you showing a lot of skin don't come crying to me. Just improvise, you'll be fine."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

Stacy was really excited; she was going to get a chance. She walked out of the bar and saw that it had only been about ten minutes. Maybe she should go help Brad and he would like that and be in a good enough mood to let her work at a bar. She walked over to the grocery store and since there were only ten isles it was pretty easy to find him.

 **Okay folks; think we'll call it good for now on that chapter. Please read and review, let me know what you think so far. Do not fret; there will be more Steve in the next chapter. I just got to get through the whole character introducing stuff. Any suggestion on anything let me know and I might try and work that in.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay everyone here is the second installment, this should give the plot more of a push so I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 2

The next morning, Stacy made sure to wake up extra early so she could get a lot of unpacking done and find just the ride outfit for her job tryout. Brad was still sleeping when he was startled awake from her dropping a box in the hallway near the bedroom. He got out of bed and approached her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get as much unpacking done before I go to my new job."

"Do you think they're going to hire you?"

"I don't know I have to try out first. But I am determined to do my best."

"I don't want you wearing anything too revealing. I know how bars in town like this have their waitresses dress."

"Brad, don't you think you're over reacting?"

"Does it sound like I'm over reacting?" Brad's voice got stern.

"I'm sorry okay? I haven't even picked out my outfit yet."

"Do you know how late you're working?"

"No, I'm not sure. Can I take the truck?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." She kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going to make us some lunch."

"Sounds good."

Stacy had made some sandwiches then proceeded to find an appropriate outfit. She had a tight black Harley Davidson shirt and light blue distressed jeans. She was glad she had those nice pair of cowgirl boots that would go great with the rest of the outfit. Her long blonde hair was wavy with some curls blended in. she went downstairs and spotted the keys. Brad was in the living room and came up to her.

"You better hurry up so you aren't late."

"Yeah I know I actually want to get there a little early so they can go over a few things before I start working."

"Well get going; don't forget your cell phone. I want you to call and check in."

"Brad, is that really necessary?"

"Yes it is necessary. I would like to know what's going on."

"Fine, I'll call you when I can okay?"

"Have a good night at work."

"Thank you."

He leaned down and kissed her and she went on her way. During the ride there, she was obviously very nervous. She really wanted to do well at this job so she could save up money. Plus she was hoping to get to know the people of this town and make some friends. She didn't get a chance to hang out with her friends back home very much because it seemed like Brad always wanted her time. She pulled into the parking space in front of the bar luckily fifteen minutes early.

She stepped inside the bar and spotted Lucy. Lucy was counting down a drawer probably because the person on shift was being relieved and the night person was coming in. Lucy saw her and directed her to come behind the bar. After Lucy was done counting down the drawer she explained some simple rules and the prices of the drinks which were pretty simple. The bar seated about fifteen people and there were five booths and five standing tables with stools if you wanted to sit down. She was in charge of the whole room. Lucy was of course going to help her if it got too busy.

It had been a couple hours and it wasn't too busy, but most people were going to show up later after they were all off of work. Stacy was cleaning off a table when the door opened and she was pleasantly surprised by who came in. It was Steve and he was with two other guys. She suspected they worked for him. They walked up to one of the standing tables and sat down. She couldn't help but notice him wearing a nice button down shirt that was light blue and dark blue jeans. He looked good enough to eat. She shook her head realizing the thoughts that were coming over her. Was she seriously checking out this man? He had to be like over ten years older than her. But he had a nice body and she liked that he was manly. She typically liked the more manly types. Brad wasn't quite like that. He was more the type of guy who preferred an office, not the outside. She grabbed her tray and booklet and made her way over.

"Hi there, how are you?"

Steve smiled at the sight in front of him. She looked sexy in her tight shirt that showed just the right amount of mid-drift. Her hair flowing around her face. She had big blue eyes and that were so sweet. As a man he couldn't help but picture her with fewer clothes on. Was she wearing black? But the thought of her wearing red sounded so much sweeter. Of course he proceeded to think what little chance in hell he had. She was younger than him and plus she had that fiancé that he thought she shouldn't even be with considering the way he witnessed him treating her the previous day.

"I see you took my advice? How are things going so far?"

"Well it hasn't been very busy yet but things are going pretty well. I haven't made any screw ups."

"That's good; do you like it here so far?"

"Oh yeah, Lucy is wonderful. The people here have been really nice to me too."

"Good, the people in this town are very nice so you should be fine."

"I hope so, did you and your buddies want to get something to drink?"

"Yeah, here's my card just start up a tab for us. We'll figure out payment later. I'll take a Budweiser, Joey, Greg, what's do you guys want?"

"I'll take a Miller Light."

"Um, get me a Negro Modelo."

"Coming right up boys." Stacy walked back to the bar to grab their drinks.

Greg tapped Steve on the shoulder. Steve turned to look at him. "Who is that?"

"Her name is Stacy; her and her dumbass fiancé just moved her just outside of town. I bumped into them yesterday at the gas station. She's a sweet girl, but her fiancé is a tool. Treated her like an asshole. I personally wanted to knock him in the teeth."

"Maybe you should put the moves on her. Show her a real man." Greg said.

"Yeah, plus you haven't seen anyone since Becky and that was like two years ago." Joey chimed in.

"Please don't bring up that woman, plus…I don't think she would be interested in me."

"Why? Cause she's younger than you or something? She seems to like you, you never know man unless you try." Joey argued.

"You are a pain in my ass sometimes you know that?" Steve stated getting annoyed at his employee.

"I know, it's brings us closer together Steve." Joey and Greg both laughed.

Stacy came back to the table and served up their drinks. "Here you go guys. I'll check back on you in a little while okay"

"Thank you sweetheart." Steve responded.

It had been a couple hours and it was busy for a little but she handled it well. Greg and Joey left a little while ago having to be at work for Steve early the next morning. Steve just took care of their drinks and they thank him and went on their way. Steve moved over to the bar. Stacy was closing some of her credit card slips while it was slow. She looked over at the Steve and smiled at him.

"So why did you move out here?"

"Honestly, it was Brad's idea. He basically threw me in the truck and we drove straight here. Of course we packed our stuff but I didn't even get a chance to properly say goodbye to my friends."

"That doesn't seem right. Him taking you away from your family and friends like that."

"Well I don't really have any family. My brother was killed in Iraq and my mother died a little while back. My father was never there in my life. I have an Aunt I'm really close too. But I did have a lot of friends. But its okay, I mean I can make more friends. I love having lots of people on my life. I feel like people have left me whether in death or by choice that I'll take what I can get."

"What about your fiancé?"

"Brad? What about him?"

"What's his deal? He sure had his hands on you yesterday. Are you okay?"

"Yes Steve I'm okay thank you for your concern. Brad just doesn't know how to communicate very well."

"Putting your hands on a woman in an aggressive manner is more than just bad communication skills."

"Are you going to be my body guard against Brad?"

"I'm serious Stacy, my father beat my mom left and right and she wouldn't do anything about it until I finally got tall and strong enough to fight back. Finally he got put in prison for that and other crimes. I haven't seen him in thirty years and it's been nice. I would hate to see a pretty young thing like you waste your time with a jackass like that."

"Listen Steve, I really do appreciate your concern for my well being. But I don't want you to worry about me and Brad. I'll be okay."

Lucy stepped up to Stacy. "Congratulations young lady you did great work tonight. I think we can put you on the schedule."

"Oh my gosh, really?"

"Well yeah, you didn't screw up and you handled that rush we had earlier really well. I think you'll do well here. But I couldn't help but over hear your conversation because as a bartender that's what I do. I don't want any drama in my bar. What you have going on outside of work needs to stay that way. If you are in trouble you can always come to me, but be at work when you are at work okay?"

"Yes ma'am. Thank you so much for this opportunity."

"No problem sweetie, listen why don't you count down your money and finish your credit card slips and you are free to go. Show up and five o'clock tomorrow and I'll have a schedule for you okay?"

"Alright sounds good."

"Hey Stacy, can I buy you a beer? I think this calls for a celebration." Steve asked.

Stacy looked at Lucy. "Am I allowed to drink here off the clock?"

"As long as it's after your shift or day off, don't act like a drunken fool in my bar though. You're representing my bar when you're in here working or not."

"Of course, okay Steve give me a few minutes to close out my stuff."

"Okay, why don't you charge for those two drinks and then close my tab."

"Okay." She ran his card and he tipped her well.

Lucy showed the ropes of closing down a shift. It was pretty easy. Just subtract the total from the credit cards and keep the rest for tips. She had to fill out a temporary work sheet to report the hours she worked tonight until she got a code to clock in and out on the computer. She grabbed to beers and cracked them open after finishing closing up. She sat down at the stool next to him.

"So, you make pretty good business with your construction company?"

"Yeah I do pretty well; I got a great staff of guys. They get work done for me real well."

"So if you grew up in Victoria it being a bigger city why aren't you running your company down there?"

"Well they had property out here where I could set up my office and space for my supplies and equipment for cheaper rent than in the city. Plus I get a lot of business around here and in Victoria as well. I've work very hard for almost thirty years to be where I am right now."

"That's good that you work for your money so honestly. Brad is a defense attorney and he gets some of the scummiest people out of prison or jail time. He makes great money, but sometimes it bothers me how it comes about. I wish he was a prosecuting attorney but of course that's where he proceeds to explain to me how much less money he would make."

"Do you like having all that money?"

"Honestly? I really don't care that much about it. I didn't grow up well off and I worked hard to save money when I started working at whatever job I found. I bought my first car on my own."

"So why are you with a guy like that then?"

"You really don't like him do you?"

"And you really like defending him don't know?"

"Okay now you are being unfair. You around him for five minutes and you the advocate for putting him down."

"I'm not putting him down honey, I just think that you deserve better."

"Okay, since your intentions are good I'll let that one slide. But no more talking bad about him okay?"

"Okay darlin'. I didn't mean to upset you."

"No that's okay I'm not upset. I just defend the people I care about. Even if he has his unpleasant moments. So what about you? Married? Kids? Anything like that?"

"No kids, I wanted to have kids when I was seeing Becky."

"Oh, who's Becky?"

"Someone from my past now. I was with her for ten years. But she didn't seem to want to take that next step forward."

"Wait, marriage?"

"Yeah, clearly she had commitment issues when I caught her cheating on me a little over two years ago. So I sent her on her way."

"Oh I'm so sorry Steve, that's terrible. I can't imagine going through something like that. I want to have kids too. I want to get married and have kids the whole nine yards."

"Can you see yourself having that with Brad?"

"I don't know. We're engaged but we haven't talked about the wedding at all. Hell I don't even know if he wants to have kids?"

"Well I hope you figure it out somehow."

"Me too." She finished her beer and panicked a little when she saw what time it was. She had been at work for six hours and didn't call Brad. He was going to be very upset. "I'm sorry Steve, I need to go home. It's getting kind of late and I haven't even checked in with Brad."

"You have to check in with him?"

"Don't start with me. Thank you for the beer. I assume I'll see you around?"

"Of course."

Stacy wrapped her arms around him and embraced him in a hug. He took in her scent when hugging him. She smelled sweet like candy. He didn't want to let her go. Stacy couldn't help but notice that Steve smelled rather good. His cologne was intoxicating. She had to fight the urge feeling silly for once again thinking these thoughts. She was with Brad. She was engaged to be married to Brad. How could she be thinking these thoughts? She waved goodbye and hopped in the truck and went back home.

Stacy pulled into the drive-way very worried about how mad Brad was going to be. She grabbed her purse and turned the truck off walking inside the house. Brad was sitting in the living room sipping on his night cap. He didn't look very happy.

"Where have you been?"

"I've been at work honey."

"So why didn't you call and check in with me I was worried?"

"I know, I'm sorry. I was actually pretty busy. Lucy told me I wasn't closing tonight so I didn't bother calling because I wasn't going to be getting home at like two in the morning. I'll call you tomorrow during my shift okay? I promise. Even if I only work part time."

"I just can't help but wonder if working is all you're doing."

"What are you implying?"

"I think it's pretty obvious what I'm implying."

"Yeah it is and I'm sick and tired of you constantly accusing me of cheating on you. I was working okay?" she partially lied about the being busy the whole night at work part trying to avoid confrontation. She actually just spaced calling him. She was so focused on her job and was she focused on Steve too? There she went again going off in her head thinking of that man again.

"Listen, I'm going to finish my drink then I'm going to bed. I assume you'll be joining me soon?"

"Yeah, I just need to eat something. I didn't get a chance to eat. I'm going to make a salad then I'll come to bed okay?"

"Okay."

She went off in the kitchen and found the right ingredients to make a nice salad. Brad finished his night cap and went off to bed. Stacy sat at the kitchen island and enjoyed her salad. She was excited about how work went tonight and was glad she got hired on. She was wondering when the next time she was going to see Steve. He was nice to her and she enjoyed making conversation with him. She couldn't help think about how much he showed concern for how Brad treated her. Was it because of what happened to his mom? Or was it something beyond that? But she couldn't think like that. He was probably just being a good friend. She shook her head of the thoughts and went to bed.

 **Alright I think we'll close things off there for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review so I know how I'm doing here. Hope to have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Thanks again for stopping by and checking out my stuff here.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well hello again, thought I would put out chappy number 3. I hope you enjoy, thank you jonstar1034 for the love. Enjoy everyone and thanks again for reading.**

Chapter 3

It had been a couple of weeks and things were going really well for Stacy at the bar. She got the hang of things as was getting to know everyone in town. She had met another woman who was close in age to her. She owned a flower shop in town and they hit it off. Of course Stacy was afraid of telling Brad seeing as how he didn't want her hanging out with her friends back home. Brad had been pretty busy with work a lot lately. This past weekend he had gone out of town to Boston to go consult on a case. He had got a call that he was going to have to go out of town again in less than two weeks for the weekend to New York. It was going to be a very big case and he was looking to make a lot of money on it. Stacy and her new friend Brandy had made plans to get together for drinks and dinner.

Stacy had walked into the grocery store needing to get a few things. She had only gone to the store that one time with Brad so she didn't know where everything was. She was trying to find the seasonings when she turned the corner bumping into the large object but was then pleasantly surprised to see Steve standing there.

"You okay darlin'?"

"Yeah sorry about that, I was trying to find the seasonings and I was less focused on what was in front of me."

"That's okay, so how are you doing?"

"Oh I've been great. Things at the bar have been going awesome. I feel like I'm fitting in nicely in this town. I've been finally getting to know people and feel at home."

"What about Brad, are things okay there?"

"I guess so, he doesn't come into town very much. He's either at home working or going out of town working some more. So how come I haven't seen you at the bar this week?"

"Oh I've been so busy this week. I'm still trying to catch up. Hell I feel bad being here shopping for groceries and not working on something."

"Oh my goodness, that doesn't sound like fun. Do you need any help? I have free time a lot it seems like."

"Do you really think Brad would be okay with that? Besides, unless you're good with paperwork and financial stuff?"

"I can certainly take a look. I did my mother's taxes for her when she was sick and that was pretty easy. Plus I'm really organized so I could probably make it easier for you once I go through everything."

"Really? You would do that?"

"Of course, and you don't need to pay me either. It keeps me busy."

"Well what are you going to tell Brad?"

"I'll just tell him that I'm doing paperwork for Lucy."

"What about the money, won't he notice you not making the extra money?"

"Oh yeah, I guess I didn't think about that."

"Listen, just let me pay you okay? Ten dollars an hour under the table, I'll just pay you the same day Lucy does so when you cash your check he won't notice."

"I just feel bad that you need to pay me."

"It's no big deal darlin', I have the money for it."

"You are so sweet Steve. I have tomorrow off and Brad doesn't know, so I can swing by and start up."

"Perfect, that would be great."

"I'll bring the coffee."

"Okay, I like my coffee black. Do you know where to go?"

"Yeah, not too big of a town."

"Okay, just show up any time after nine."

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye darlin', oh and the seasonings are in the next isle over."

"Oh, thanks."

Stacy finished her shopping and went back home. Brad was waiting for her so they could get started on dinner. They were going to spend the day together since she had today off as well. He had been working so much lately that he wanted to be around her. She was setting the groceries on the table and he came in the kitchen to help her.

"Oh, I got a call from Lucy. She wants to me to help her handle the paperwork. So I'm probably going to be at work a little more. I don't have specific hours but I'll try to call you when I'm going to be at work longer okay?"

"Okay honey that's fine."

Stacy was shocked at how well he took it. Brad came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He started kissing her neck. It had really been the first time since they had been intimate like that since they moved here. So didn't know what to think. She had been going through so many emotions lately with moving to a new town and starting a new job and meeting new people…and then there was Steve. Perhaps the person she had been growing closest to. She turned around to face him and closed her eyes. He leaned down to kiss her lips and she found herself in another place. He lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. She couldn't help but think of Steve. The smell of his cologne, his sweet smile and piercing blue eyes, his sexy deep Texan voice. Before she knew it, it had been nearly a half an hour later. She was lying on the bed next to Brad, he was throwing his clothes back on. She sat up on the bed and threw on her pajamas so they could proceed with getting ready for dinner. She was walking down the stairs to go help Brad with dinner when it really hit her that she just had sex with her fiancé and she was thinking of another man…but not just any other man…she was thinking of Steve. What was she going to do tomorrow morning when she saw him? It's not like she could just go hey I thought of you last night when having sex with Brad. Was it going to be awkward? Guess she was going to have to see.

The next morning Stacy looking through her closest for something to wear. She found a nice skirt with yellow flowers on it that went down just above her knees. She found a grabbed a white tank top that she typically wore when she put on that skirt. She threw that on and grabbed the keys for the truck. She was going to stop at the coffee shop in town to get coffee for her and Steve. She grabbed his coffee and hers and drove down the street to his work property. She walked around having trouble finding where his office was set up until she bumped into Greg the guy she met on her first night of work.

"Hey there, how are you doing?"

"Oh I've been great, it's good to see you again."

"You too, what brings you by?"

"Actually Steve had hired me to help with paperwork. I start this morning."

"Oh that's cool, well his office is just right there around the corner to the right."

"Thank you so much, I was feeling a little lost there."

"No problem, hey I'll be seeing you at the bar huh?"

"Yeah, it was lovely to see you again. Hey tell Joey I say hello."

"I will, bye Stacy."

She walked around the corner and spotted his office. She carefully walked up the metal stairs seeing as she was wearing heels. She opened the door and the first thing she could smell was that intoxicating cologne he chose to wear. She popped her head in and saw him hard at work at his desk. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Hello there sweetheart, glad you made it."

"Yeah, your office is like way in the back."

"You get lost?"

"A little, but Greg saved me."

"That's good, hey thank you for the coffee. It had been one of those mornings."

"No problem honey." She handed him the coffee.

She found a seat and he went over everything with her. It all seemed pretty easy but it was going to be a lot of catching up then organizing to make things easier in the future. She was going to be here for the better part of the day. She had been working for a few hours and called Brad to check in just to keep him happy and explained to him that she wouldn't be home til around dinner time.

It was about lunch time when it seemed like only the second time Stacy looked up from the paperwork. Steve had decided to order everyone pizzas that day so he didn't have to bother going out for lunch to keep on getting caught up.

"Thank you for the pizza, I really needed to recharge my batteries."

"No problem darlin', how's that paperwork coming along?"

"Oh really well, I'm done with the Timmons account."

"Are you serious? That's one of my biggest accounts. I didn't think you'd be able to get that done so quickly."

"Yeah, I guess I'm that damn good huh?"

"You are a life saver."

"It's really no problem, I'm more than happy to help out."

"So how did you get so smart at all this stuff?"

"Well I had a pretty rough childhood and early adulthood. My father wasn't in my life, my mother was a wonderful woman but then I lose her to cancer. Losing my older brother in Iraq was very horrible for me. He was my male influence growing up. I chose to do a lot of reading to keep myself out of trouble. I got emacualte grades in high school, so I guess that's how. How about you? I remember you saying your dad was a bit of a bastard."

"That's putting it lightly, he's an asshole. I was an only child. My mother is a kind sweet lady. I played pretty much every sport growing up, I got good enough grades to stay on the teams. I could've done anything with my life, but I was just a physical guy. I went into construction and worked my way up and now I own my own company. I've got a bad knee and some back problems so I can't be out there, so I mainly run things in here."

"You getting old there Steve huh?"

"Oh I know you aren't making fun of me right now."

"Don't worry, you still got it."

"Thanks kid."

"Hey I aint no kid."

She was grabbing a soda out of the mini fridge and playfully punched him in the arm after his last comment. He pretended that she hit him so hard and he wasn't going to recover. She was bent over grabbing the soda when he tickled her side where just a little bit of skin was showing. She closed the fridge abrubtly being very ticklish and started waking him in his chest. He grabbed her by the waist and continued tickling her and she lost her balance and fell on his lap. He had to stop tickling her and grabbed onto her tight so she wouldn't fall on the floor. She had her arms wrapped around his neck trying to catch her fall. They looked into each others eyes for seconds. She then got up and straightened her outfit. They just had a moment and she couldn't let that happened as nice as it sounded. She was engaged and couldn't be fratranizing with another man like that. He smelled so good and she wasn't going to lie, she did enjoy having his arms wrapped around her. But she didn't want to make it awkward.

"I can't believe you tickled me. You are evil. You have found my weakness Steve Austin."

"I'll keep that in mind." He winked at her causing her to go weak at the knees.

"Get back to work mister."

"Yes ma'am."

They laughed a little and got back to work. They still had hours of work time left and they each wanted to get as much done as possible. They had finished a couple more accounts but he had over fifty of them so it was a long road ahead still. She was very glad that she didn't have to work tonight. She was stretching out her neck. Steve looked over and noticed her rubbing her hands on her neck and shoulders. He hesitated for a second but thought it would be the right thing to do since she was working so hard for him today. He got up from his chair and put his hands on her shoulder and started working his magic. She didn't even care about it being inappropriate or not. It felt good, he definitely was a man who was good with his hands.

"oh my goodness, remind me to return the favor someday. I can never get Brad to do this."

"You see that's a crime, you should always take care of each other."

Those words hit her heart, he did have a point. "Yeah." She agreed quietly.

"I think we should call it a day. I'm going to call the boys and have them meets us at Lucy's. we can go have a couple of beers and kick back. Are you able to come join us?"

"Yeah, I can come out for a little while. It's what five thirty?"

"Yeah."

"Well lets go."

Steve sent out a group text to his guys and invited them out to the bar. Steve offered a ride for Stacy but she decided just to drive the truck so she wouldn't have to go back to the work sight. They had about eight guys coming to meet up with them. They all were able to sit at the bar being not busy there yet. Of course Steve sat next to Stacy. They all ordered a couple of pitchers and talked about their day.

They were all still at the bar continuing on with their conversation. Greg and Joey who were pretty close friends were sitting a few seats down from Steve and Stacy. Greg bumped Joey's arm.

"Do you think there is something going on between those two?"

"honestly I don't know, they seem to be pretty close. But she doesn't seem to be that type to cheat. She's nothing like Becky."

"Yeah, that's what I like about her. I wish there was something we could do. They seem like such a great fit. They get along great and I can't help but notice the way they both look at each other whether they notice it or not. "

"Guess we just have to observe and see."

They were just finishing up and getting ready to leave when Stacy looked at her phone. It was a little after seven. She panicked thinking she needed to get home because Brad was probably going to be upset. But on the other hand she was surpised she didn't have any missed calls or texts from him even though she checked in earlier. She said her goodgyes to everyone and they all went on their ways. She had to work Monday night for a few hours so she planned to meet up with Steve Monday morning to do more catching up.

Stacy arrived at home. She couldn't hear anything and was wondering where Brad was. They only had the one vehicle so unless he took a taxi he should be home. She walked up the stairs not making much noise. She walked around the corner and saw the bedroom door was cracked open. She saw Brad sitting on the bed.

"I miss you too. I know, but we'll get a chance to see each other soon. I've been going to Boston a lot more it seems. I am flying out to New York next weekend. We can get together then okay? I'll give you a call. I love you too."

He hung up the phone and notice Stacy walk in. Stacy was trying to figure out who he was talking to. "Was that your sister or mom?"

"Huh? Oh that was my sister. She's been bugging me to come visit her."

"Oh, I thought she lived in Maine?"

"Um…she moved last year. I thought I told you."

"No, that must have slipped your mind."

"I suppose so, you're late yourself. What happened?"

"Oh, we were busy working all day. Lucy had to help me go over things. I stayed longer and had a couple beers to relax."

"Oh, okay." He responded calmly.

Stacy thought it was kind of strange that he was not upset with her. Was that really his sister he was talking to? It just seemed like he was acting weird. She shrugged it off and they cooked up some dinner.

 **Well everyone I hope you enjoyed my latest installment. Hoping to have the next chappy up sooner than later. Let me know what y'all think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well everyone, I bring you the next installment. I hope you enjoy, thank you everyone who's checked out my little story here. Happy reading all.**

Chapter 4

It had been yet another week. Stacy was kind of glad she only had to work Sunday night and had Saturday off. She had to get up early on Saturday to take Brad to the airport since he was going away on business in New York. Brad had to go run an errand in Victoria so he was going to drop Stacy off at work at five and pick her up around eleven when her shift was over. It was Friday and it was going to be a good night, the bar was going to be busy. Steve said that he planned on stopping by around seven when he was all done with work and have a bite to eat and a few beers. They had been texting back and forth about work and other random things. He had such a funny sense of humor and he talked to her sweet even though it was only in the reading of texts. She was getting ready for work when Brad walked in the bedroom. Stacy was finishing a text with Steve and had just set her phone down.

"What are you up to in here?"

"Oh, just responding to a text and getting ready for work. Give me just a couple minutes."

"Okay, you don't want to be late though."

"I'm never late; oh crap I forgot my shirt is in the laundry room."

Stacy walked out of the room and went downstairs and then towards the basement when Brad looked at her phone sitting on the bed. He hesitated for a second then grabbed it. He slid across the screen and looked in the texts. He was very disappointed to see that she had been texting a guy named Steve. He had no idea who it was. He tried reading as many texts as he could; he could see that they had been texting for just over a week. There wasn't anything inappropriate but some things that were said that would be harmless to anyone's opinion he didn't find as harmless. He set the phone back down as if nothing happened and took a couple of deep breaths. He was going to have to remain calm and think of how he was going to handle this. He was going to drop her off of work and take the time to think things over and approach her later. She entered the bedroom and finished getting dressed and they headed on their way.

Stacy hopped out of the truck just before work. "Okay like I said, I should be off work for sure by eleven. If it's before I'll just do some extra work with Lucy if you want to just come get me at eleven?"

"Sure baby, that'll be fine." He put on the fake smile.

Stacy walked inside the bar and there were already quite a few people in the bar. Lucy was helping at the bar. Stacy started counting her bank so she could get started right away. She talked with the current waitress to see where she was at so Stacy knew where to get started. They kept pretty busy for about an hour. Things slowed down enough where they could catch up on getting more glasses clean and wiping down tables and the bar.

Brad was back at home after finishing up with his errand. He cracked open a beer and sat in front of the television. He couldn't get this Steve guy off of his mind. He had no idea who he was. Was she cheating on him? Or was this guy just a friend? He was bound and determined to figure it out somehow.

Stacy was taking an order from a table when she saw Steve and Greg walk in. They walked over to a table. Stacy made eye contact with him and he winked at her. She stuck her finger up signaling that she'll just a minute. She finished taking the tables order and quickly grabbed their beers. She walked over to Steve and Greg. She put her arm around him and embraced him in a hug.

"Hello there, how are you boys tonight?"

"I'm ready for a few beers." Greg stated.

"Oh Steve, please tell me you finished the Mackleroy account. I was almost done with it on Monday and I forgot to ask you Monday when I came into work."

"Yeah darlin', don't worry."

"Okay sorry, I was planning on taking some time to myself this weekend since Brad was going to be gone this weekend. Im going to drop him off at the San Antonio airport tomorrow morning then I have to go pick him up Monday morning."

"Well can you make sure you're available tomorrow night?"

"Why what's going on tomorrow?"

"I decided to throw a little get together at my house around seven for Kenny. He's going back home to Mexico to help take care of his mother. So I thought I would throw him a little going away party."

"Awe that is so sweet, I would love to come. Do I need to bring anything?"

"No sweetheart, I'll have everything all set up."

"Okay sounds great, so what will you guys have to drink?"

"I'll take a whiskey coke." Greg chimed in.

"I'll take a bud." Said Steve.

She went and grabbed their drinks and started up a tab for them. It got a little steady for a while but she was able to keep up. After while it was nearly ten o'clock, things had slowed down enough and the other waitress came back. Lucy decided to let Stacy off of her shift. Stacy went to close down her bank; she transferred any tabs that were still under her name. She grabbed herself and beer and walked over to Steve's table.

"Hey there, mind if I join you?"

"Of course darlin', have a seat."

She joined them and they chatted about mainly work. Meanwhile Brad was at the house. He looked at his watch and saw that it was a little after ten. She said that even if she was done before eleven she was going to find something to do, so he thought maybe he would show up early just in case. He grabbed the keys and hopped in the truck.

Stacy, Steve, and Greg were all still having a good time laughing. Brad walked through the door and looked around and finally spotted her sitting with two guys. He got really angry when he noticed that one of them was the guy from the gas station when they first moved here. Brad stormed over to the table.

"What the fuck is going on?"

Stacy couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Brad, don't do this here. Take this outside."

Brad grabbed her by the arm and she was only hoping that not a lot of people were seeing. "Brad let go of me you're hurting me."

"I don't fucking care you lying bitch!" His grip stayed firm as they entered outside.

"Brad, let me go right now! This is ridiculous!"

He had a grip on both her arms and was facing her and the amount of rage on his face was like nothing she had seen before. "Are you fucking him?"

"No Brad I am not fucking him. You need to calm down. You can't get angry like this."

He struck her across the face. "Get in the fucking truck right now!"

She didn't argue with him and got in the truck. By this time, Steve had come out of the bar and was looking around for her. He spotted her getting into the truck. "Stacy don't get in the truck!"

"Steve its okay, just stay here. I'll be okay."

"But what if he hurts you?"

"Please just stay out of it; you'll only make it worse."

She started to cry and the look in Steve's eyes didn't help. She had never seen anyone look so concerned for her before. Brad drove off back home. He didn't say much to her during the ride home out of being so angry. He pulled in the drive-way and demanded her to get in the house. Meanwhile Steve was still at the bar. He had gone inside and Greg was still sitting at the table.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know, she got in the truck and he made her leave. She told me to stay out of it. I don't know what to do. Do you think I should call the cops?"

"I don't know, do you think he's going to do anything horrible to her?"

"I don't know she told me to stay out of it, she said it would make it worse if I got in the middle."

"Maybe it will be okay, let's just go home and you can call her in the morning okay? I'm sure she'll be okay."

"I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if something really bad happened to her."

"Steve, it'll be okay. She's a smart and calm woman. I'm sure she'll handle the situation just fine. Just call her in the morning okay?"

"Okay."

Stacy was sitting on the bed crying. Brad had been yelling at her for the past ten minutes. Accusing her of cheating even though she stated multiple times that she wasn't. She came clean about working for Steve and not working extra for Lucy. He of course didn't like that and found it necessary to hit her with a little more force in left eye causing her to believe for sure it was going to bruise.

"Tomorrow morning you are going to take me to the airport and you are going to not be near Steve while I am gone. Do you hear me?"

"Well when I'm at work Sunday night and he comes in I can't kick him out it's not my bar."

"Stacy, I am not kidding. You are my woman and I won't have some dumb redneck making the moves on you."

"He's not a dumb redneck and he's not making the moves on me. You need to stop calling me your woman. The only reason I lied about working for him is because I knew you would get mad okay?"

"So you think lying to me is okay?"

"Brad, I am not lying to you about anything. I am working for Steve on paperwork to help him out. I am still working like normal at Lucy's. I am not having an affair. Now leave me alone and don't touch me."

"Why do you make me do these things? You make me so mad. Do you think I wanted to hit you?"

Stacy looked up at him with tears in her eyes. It was one thing to slap her earlier, but it was another to HIT her. She grabbed and pillow and spare blanket and went into one of the guest rooms. "I'll set my alarm in the morning to take you to the airport."

"Please Stacy, don't go." He gently grabbed her arm begging her not to leave.

She tugged away from him and continued on her way.

The next morning Stacy woke up and she was practically in a trance. Brad was already awake and they pretty much got in the truck and started the drive. She didn't say a word to him the whole time and it was around a three hour drive. She dropped him off and left the airport. She went back home and cracked open a bottle of wine and started a bubble bath. Steve tried calling her three times but she didn't answer not knowing what to say. She grabbed her phone and listened to his three voicemails. He sounded so worried, but she still didn't know what to say. She set her phone down then it hit her about the other night. When she walked in on Brad having a conversation and then claimed it was his sister. She thought about it for a second. She grabbed her phone and dialed his sister's number. A few rings later she was glad the other end answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Stacy."

"Oh hi Stacy, how are you? Gosh I haven't talked to you since last Christmas. I miss you guys."

"You too, that was so much fun. Listen unfortunately I have to keep this short, but I was wondering did you move?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you move out of Maine? Are you living in New York?"

"No silly, I would have sent you guys a change of address. I hear you guys moved though?"

"Yeah, it was pretty sudden. But I really like it here."

"That's good, but why did you think I moved?"

"Oh, I ran into somebody and got to talking and you came up and it sounded like the same you but it was in New York. I guess it isn't you." Stacy laughed it off.

"No, I haven't even been to New York in many years."

"Oh, hey I have to go. Thanks for taking my call. I just remembered I had to take care of something."

"Of course, plan a visit soon okay?"

"We will."

She hung up the phone and called the hotel that Brad was staying at. He gave her his numbers and room number. She called the front desk and pretended to be the female companion meeting up with Brad at the hotel and he confirmed a miss Walters. Her heart sank as she hung up the phone. She couldn't believe it. After all she had been going through. He had been having an affair on her. Here she was feeling guilty for thinking minor intimate thoughts about Steve and Brad was out having a full blown affair. She immediately got out of the tub and got dressed. She called Steve and thank goodness he answered. She asked for his address and said she was coming right over. He was still concerned and it didn't help that she was clearly crying on the phone.

She pulled into his drive-way and he was waiting on the porch. She ran up to him balling her eyes out. He held her tight. They had separated after a couple of minutes. He looked into her eyes and was very upset to see the bruise around her eye.

"I'm going to kill the son of a bitch."

"No Steve, you're not going to do anything. I'm going to leave him."

"What?"

"I'm going to leave him when he comes back. He's out of town in New York. He's been having an affair on me with some woman. I don't know for how long."

"Do you need my help?"

"Oh Steve, what could you do? You go anywhere near him it won't end well."

"It won't be easy but if it helps you. Are you going to go back to New Mexico?"

"I don't know, I haven't thought things through yet."

"Maybe you should stay here tonight? I have a room you can stay in. You shouldn't be alone tonight. Plus I'm having my party tonight. Were you still going to come to that?"

"Yea, I don't want to be alone. What time is it?"

"Four-thirty."

"I think I'm going to run home and grab a few things. I'll be back soon okay?"

"Okay darlin', do you want me to go with you?"

"No, I just need to be alone for a little bit or I am not going to do well around a group of people tonight or be able to have a good time."

"Okay sweetheart. He kissed her on the forehead and she got back in the truck."

She was going to go home and relax for a little bit and try to find herself. She was going to have to call Lucy and get her shift covered Sunday night so she could pack up her stuff. Meanwhile she grabbed an overnight bag and changed into a different outfit. She was already at home for a couple hours and people should've started showing up at the party. She texted Steve to let him know she was on her way.

 **I think I'll hold off there. Let me know what y'all thought. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the love and anyone stopping along to read my little story. It's a short chapter sorry but i'm going to throw it out there. hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 5**

She pulled into the drive-way and saw all the other cars. She took a deep breath and a smile came over her face when she realized she was going to be around friends and she was going to have a good time. She just needed to relax and let loose. She parked once she found a spot and walked inside. The door was already cracked open. She was surprised at how many people were there. She looked around trying to find Steve.

Steve was talking to one of his guys when he looked over and saw the beautiful sight. She was wearing a white dress and tan boots. Her hair was down and in curls. She had red lipstick on. Steve smiled. She had done a pretty good job of hiding her bruise. He approached her and took her in for a hug.

"You look amazing sweetheart."

"Thank you, listen can we talk somewhere private?"

"Of course, would you like a drink?"

"Yes, I'll have a whiskey coke."

"That's my girl."

They grabbed themselves a drink and he took them upstairs to his bedroom. His bedroom was pretty simple. It was very masculine. She sat down on the edge of the bed and he soon after joined her. She took a sip of her drink and set it down on the floor near the bed. She gave him a look of worry. He grew very concerned.

"What's the matter honey?"

"I'm very scared."

"Is this about the whole Stanley thing?"

"Yes, I'm sorry to burden you with this."

"Okay let me cut you off there sweetheart, you are no burden to me. Whatever problems you have in your life are my problems."

"Why do you feel that way?"

"Because I care about you."

"Oh Steve this is so messed up. I don't even know what to think anymore."

"What's the problem?"

"You Steve, you make everything so damn complicated."

Steve had a look of confusion. "What do you mean? What have I done?"

"Oh please, it's that look you give me. Then you where that damn cologne that smells so fucking good. You treat me like a lady should be treated. I'm supposed to be engaged with another man and I'm having these feelings for you. I am not that kind of a woman and I think you know that."

Suddenly she was cut off by Steve grabbing her face and planting his lips onto hers. It took her a second to pick up on what was going on but couldn't resist this man any longer. She wrapped her arms around him deepening the kiss. He placed his hands on her waist and positioned her on the bed pulling her up to go on top of her. She still seemed to precipitate. She grabbed the bottom of his shirt and started pulling it off of him. He was kissing at her collar bone causing her to moan when his hands began to wonder to her smooth silky legs. Slowly he slid his hand up her dress and near her waist where he could feel the strap of her thong starting to tug at it when she stopped him.

"Steve I can't do this." She was breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry." He looked into her eyes.

"Oh don't be sorry, I'm just not ready for this yet." She caressed his face with her hand. "I guess I still feel like I'm cheating even though I want nothing more to do with that bastard. I'm so sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry honey. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do."

"What is this between us?"

"I don't know, I do know I can't stop thinking about you all the time. You put a smile on my face that I haven't had in a long while. You're a very gentle woman and I love being around you."

"I love being around you too. My life is just such a mess right now. I just started this new job that I love and I have a great time working for you. I just started to feel like I belong here. Now I find out my fiancé is cheating on me, we almost made love…oh I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Hey it's okay, just calm down. Everything is going to be okay. I will be there for you. If you need to stay here until you find another place you know you're more than welcome."

"You're so sweet, but do you really think that things are going to be that easy with Brad? He's going to go nuts when he sees that I moved. I would feel safe with you here yeah, but what happens when he storms into my work all pissed off?"

"Maybe it might be a good idea if you stop working at the bar. You can just keep working for me. I'll get you a car if you need."

"Why would you do so much for me? I would be putting you out."

"Look Stacy, I'm crazy about you." Steve almost immediately regretted saying that.

"What?"

Steve sat up and faced away from her on the bed. She sat up along side him and gave him a serious look. "How could you possibly feel that way about me? I feel like I've brought you nothing but drama and trouble."

"Yes, I'm crazy about you. There I said it...listen, I'm not sure where your at with this whole maybe it'll help you understand just what I'm willing to do to help you. I know you would do the same for me."

"Okay, I probably would do the same thing for you. Oh Steve, what am I doing to do? I can't just jump from my caotic life and into another relationship. I'm so confused right now."

"Well how about this, I help you pack up your stuff tomorrow. Lucy has a spare room at her place we can go talk to her tomorrow and see if that'll work. When you get enough money I'll help you get an apartment and move you in. whenever you're ready, I'll be waiting for you."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course honey, let's have fun tonight and say goodbye to my boy out there. Tomorrow I'll come over to your place and we'll start packing your stuff. I'll keep you safe here. You'll need to let Lucy know what's going on. If he comes in that bar you can call the cops. If you want to keep working there that's fine, if you want to just work for me that's fine too. Whatever you want to do darlin'. But if Brad comes near you, all bets are off. He's not going to touch you again. I'm going to send him on his way and you'll be rid of his ass."

"That all sounds so nice, I guess we'll have to see."

"Let's go sweetheart." He kissed her on the forehead and they made their way downstairs.

The party went pretty late but everyone had a great time. Cabs were called, sober rides we had and rooms were crashed in at Steve's house. Stacy was cleaning up some cups in the kitchen when Steve walked in after seeing off the last person leaving.

"What are you doing in here? You better not be cleaning."

"I can't help it, this kitchen is a mess."

"I'll deal with it tomorrow. We should get to bed. Your room is the one at the end of the hall on the left right across from my room okay? I made sure you had everything set up in there."

"Thank you."

Stacy went to the closet by the front door and grabbed her bag that she brought with her. Steve had already made his way up the stairs. She walked up the stairs and made her way to the room he directed her to. She opened the door and was shocked to see Greg completely passed out and sprawled over the bed. She opened the other two doors up stairs and they were occupied as well. She realized that she was going to have to knock on Steve's door to explain to him that she had nowhere to sleep.

Steve was stripping down to his boxer's when he heard a light knock on his door. He walked over to the door and opened it leaning in the doorway. Stacy was mesmorized by him standing there in nothing but boxer's. Was he kidding? He had to of known she was the one knocking on his door. She's trying to control herself of these urges and he answers the door looking like that. He looked good enough to eat.

"Um, Greg seemed to have found my room. I checked the other rooms and they were all occupied. I don't have a place to sleep."

"Well you can stay with me in here darlin'."

She gave him a reserved look.

"I will be good I promise." He gave her a smirk.

They went to bed without issue cause inside they both knew they had a long day ahead of them tomorrow.

 **well I think I'll pause it there for now. I know it was more of a filler but I hoped you liked it anyway.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay dokie everyone, I bring to you a little update. I sure hope ya'll like it.**

 **Chapter 6**

It was the next morning when Stacy woke up from the sun coming through the window. She felt a warm body next to hers and looked over to see Steve peacefully sleeping. She smiled at how adorable he was. She was still admiring him wondering what she was going to do. She literally had to pack up her stuff which luckily wasn't much and hope that her boss would give her a place to stay. She decided she was going to continue working for Steve and Lucy. She might as well make as much money as she can now that she was going to be single supporting herself. She couldn't help but be extra nervous about how Brad was going to handle this whole thing. She was going to pick him up at the airport and take him to the house. She was going to drop him off and explain how she wasn't going to be with him anymore. Of course she was going to wait until after he got out of the car. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted when he phone stared vibrating. She looked at the caller ID and I was Lucy.

"Hey Luce, what's up?"

"Well I got a text from Steve last night about you needing a place to stay? I have a room you can move into. I know you weren't going to make it for your shift tonight but you'll have to come get my keys to let you in the house."

"Oh my gosh Lucy, are you serious? This is okay with you?"

"Yes sweetheart it's fine. Just don't go back on this and don't tell that idiot where I live okay?"

"Of course no problems for me. Look I sure do appreciate what you're doing for me. I just can't believe how lucky I am to have you and Steve in my life. Well be by sometime tonight to get the keys. First I want to make sure I get everything out of the house."

"I'm happy to be here for you honey. The first time I saw you there was something about you. Plus, Steve really likes you. Honestly I haven't seen him this happy in a while. His last relationship messed things up pretty bad. He deserves to be happy."

"Well I'm not even sure what I'm going to do about that." Stacy laughed out of frustration.

"You'll figure that out later, meanwhile I'll see you late okay?"

"Yes, thanks again I will be in Monday night though okay?"

"Good, we'll need you. I have to go out of town Monday morning and it'll be a big help that your there. I'm only going for a couple of days."

"Okay, sounds good see you later."

Stacy hung up and Steve started to stir awake from her talking on the phone. He opened up his eyes and sat up on the bed. "Was that Lucy you were talking to?"

"Yes it was and thanks to you texting her she if gladly letting me stay at her place. We just have to go grab my stuff and go get the keys from her since she can't leave work."

"Oh, perfect. Well let's see if everyone left or not and we'll shower and head out of here sound good?"

"Sounds great."

They walked around the house and was surprised everyone had left, but it was almost ten a.m. So Steve and Stacy took a shower and headed out to her and Brad's place.

Steve and Stacy were almost done getting all of her stuff. She wanted to make absolute sure that she had everything and didn't have to go back. She was bringing her last box to Steve's truck and put it in the back. She didn't know Steve was right behind her and when she turned around and bumped into him. He grabbed her so she didn't fall back. "Sorry, I didn't know you were there. You scared me." She was lightly trembling and he grew a look of concern. She started to cry when he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's going to be okay sweetheart. I will make sure nothing bad happens to you."

"Oh Steve this is insane. He's going to come after me. He's not going to let this be. What in the hell am I doing?"

"You're getting the hell out of here. So someone right can care about you and take care of you like you should be taken care of." She thought about his words and looked up into his blue eyes. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him against her. He had his hands on her hips as he deepened the kiss. She then stopped him resting her forehead against his. "God this is such a complicated mess Steve. Why did I have to go meet yet another asshole in Brad when you were right here? The perfect guy, when I'm in no shape to be getting into relationship. Hell, I'm still technically in another relationship."

"It's like I told you yesterday sweetheart, I'll wait for you. I'm just glad to have you in my life." He smiled at her.

"I'm glad to have you in my life too. Now let's get the hell out of here."

"Sounds good." They both got in his truck and started heading to the bar. They got the keys from Lucy and headed to her place. It was a nice house just outside of town and luckily on the opposite end of where her and Brad had their house. They pretty quickly got all of her stuff in the room Lucy directed them to go to.

"Well I better get some rest, would you be okay with bringing the keys back to Lucy? I need to try and sleep. Still gotta go pick up Brad at seven in the morning."

"No problem sweetheart, call me tomorrow as soon as it's done okay? I want to make sure you're safe."

"Well actually I might need your help. Can you be at Brad's house by eight? I don't want to take his truck in case he tries anything. I can just go to your office and work until I start my shift at work at five."

"Sure thing, I'll be there. Everything will be alright, it's all going to work out in the end."

"I hope so." He kissed her on the forehead and took the keys from her so he could go give them back to Lucy.

It was the next morning and Stacy was extra nervous about leaving Brad but she wasn't having any doubts. She was relieved to know that Steve would be at the house waiting for her and with him there she would be safe no matter what Brad would try and pull. She arrived at the airport and Brad was waiting there for her. He got in the truck and kissed her on the cheek. "Hello baby, so how was your weekend? I sure hope you didn't have any plans with that miserable redneck?"

"Brad, are you serious going to start with me right off the get? This is absolutely ridiculous. We can talk about this when we get home okay? She started the drive back to the house. There wasn't much talk between the two considering she knew what he was doing while he was gone and he figured he knew what she was doing while he was gone.

They had pulled up to the house and Steve was parked across the street and down a little bit so Brad wouldn't notice him and freak out right away. Brad and Stacy both got out of the truck and while he was going to the front door she was still standing by the truck. He turned around and looked at her. "Why are you just standing there? We have some talking that we need to do." She still wasn't moving and he made his way over to her.

"What in the fuck are you doing Stacy?"

"Talking Brad, in fact you better listen very well because this is the last conversation we're going to have." He started to get upset.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He said confused.

"I'm leaving you Brad, all my stuff is packed and out of the house. I am done with this bullshit relationship. I know that you've been having an affair on me and that's okay you go and have fun because you no longer have to worry about me. Take care of yourself Brad."

She started to walk away. "Where the hell are you going?" He shouted as she still continued to walk away from him. "Stacy, what are you doing? This is not over!" She turned around but was still walking backwards almost to Steve's truck. "It's never even started Brad, have a nice life. You'll just have to have it without me!" She shouted back getting in the truck. Brad started to run towards the truck and as it drove past him he could see that Steve was driving. "You stupid redneck son of a bitch!" Brad screamed. Steve continued driving while Stacy was crying. Steve grabbed her hand and held it in his. "Everything is going to be okay, it's done now." "I sure hope so, just take me to your work. I need to keep busy." "Okay."

They were sitting in his office doing paperwork when her cell phone was blowing up from Brad calling her. Steve got up and grabbed the phone turning it off. He smiled at her making her smile. "Thank you so much Steve, you know he's going to come into my work later he knows I'm working tonight." "Well we let Lucy know if he comes in just to call the cops. Plus I'll be there with you. I'm going to go there to make sure nothing happens." "Okay." She forced a smile still worried what he would try and do.

It was a little while later and Stacy was just about an hour into her shift. Steve, Greg, and Joey were all sitting at a table enjoying some beers when the doors opened up and Brad came storming in. he walked up to Stacy and grabbed her arm. "You are coming with me." "Brad let go of me, I'm not going anywhere with you. Steve!" She cried out and Steve noticed what was going on. He signaled for Lucy and she started to call the police. Steve immediately got to Brad and got Stacy loose from his grip.

"Stacy how could you do this to me? Just up and leave me like that? Are you doing this just because of this stupid redneck?"

"Stop calling him that, and no I'm not doing this because of him. I'm doing this because of you. Just let me go okay? I don't want anything to do with you and never will. Just let it be. The cops are already on their way I suggest you leave and never come back. Sell the house and leave out of this town and out of my life."

"Do you honestly think I'm going to let you go that easily?"

"You don't have a choice jackass." Steve chimed in.

"Oh come on redneck. I've been waiting to get a piece of you asshole. Let's go!" Brad got into a fighting stance and Steve just started to laugh. "Boy you don't want to do that." Steve tried warning him.

"Do what?" Brad spit trying to take a swing at Steve but ultimately missing when Steve ducked out of the way. But he had grabbed a hold of Brad restraining him with his strength. Luckily the cops had made their way into the bar and immediately took control of the situation. They had informed that they were going to keep Brad in overnight. Steve offered to stay with Stacy but she insisted she would be fine especially knowing Brad was going to be locked up for the night. She just wanted to be alone and get some rest. She was going to work for Steve in the morning then close the bar before Lucy planned on coming back. She was seriously hoping that brad wasn't going to be any trouble for her throughout the day. The cops let her know they were going to keep an eye on him just to be safe. Unfortunately Steve had to head out of town to look at the property and it was two hours out of town. He wasn't going to get back until really late. He wanted to try and make it back to make sure Stacy got back home but she told him not to worry about it.

 **Well I think I'll hold off there for now. I hope you liked my update. Please read and review. I appreciate the love.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, got another chapter up. Thank you Jonstar for the continued love and support. Glad you like my story. Hope you like my next chapter here. Thanks again all readers.**

 **Chapter 7**

It was the next day and Stacy was heavily working on some paper work when Steve walked inside. He had his coffee in hand and was going to sit down when he stumbled managing to spill his coffee all over the front of his shirt. "Son of a bitch!" he immediately removed his shirt still in a little pain from the heat of the coffee. Stacy got up right away in concern. "Are you okay?" The pain had finally worn off and Steve looked at her and smiled. She couldn't help but admire his muscles. He leaned over and opened one of his desk drawers and pulled out another shirt. "Always make sure to have a clean shirt lying around."

She smiled back at him. "Yeah sure, that was a pretty good spill." They both laughed. Stacy then glanced at the clock. "Shit, I'm gonna be late for work I need to hurry."

"Do you need me to drop you off?" Steve offered.

"Actually yeah could you? I'm just glad the bartender is willing to give me a ride back to Lucy's tonight. Are you working tomorrow? I just feel so bad you having to drive all that way?" She said with concern.

"You gotta do what you gotta do sometimes. It's a potential big client. I only wish you could come with me to help. I think that your charm would win them over for sure." He winked at her.

"Oh I think you're trying to be the charming one mister."

Steve dropped her off at work and though it was a slow night it seemed to go by quickly. She was relieved that Brad didn't come by or even contact her. She and the bartender were just about to leave when she heard her phone buzzing. She looked to see that it was Steve calling her.

"Hey there, how did it go?" She sounded excited.

"I think it went pretty well. I gave her my numbers and the game plan; I'll probably hear something within the next week."

"That's so awesome, I hope you get it. So are you finally on your way home?"

"Yeah, I'm still about an hour out. You getting home safe? Did Brad give you any trouble?"

"No, I just can't believe it that he didn't try contacting me. I'm still getting a ride from the bartender we're just leaving right now. So I'll see you in the morning bright and early?"

"You bet."

They had pulled into Lucy's drive-way and Stacy got out and headed into the house. While Stacy was working she had one drunken idiot bonk into her causing a couple drinks to spill on her. She felt sticky and gross so she thought she would take a quick shower before going to bed. She stripped down and grabbed her towel. She went into the shower and quickly washed off just wanting to go to bed.

She was wearing her pajama pants and tank top towel drying her hair when she heard a loud enough noise coming from downstairs. She could hear what sounded like something breaking. She panicked and ran to her phone. She looked downstairs and could see someone downstairs but couldn't make out who it was. She called Steve and looked at her clock seeing that he should be really close to being back in town.

"Hey there, thought you would've been asleep by now?"

"Steve where are you? You have to help me; someone is in the house please."

"What?"

"I don't know, I think it might be Brad. Please Steve I'm so scared."

"Stacy I'll be right there. But you need to call the cops okay?"

"Okay, please hurry!"

Stacy had called the cops so she was hoping within only a matter of five or ten minutes either the cops or Steve was going to show up. She locked the bedroom door and hid in the bathroom. "Stacy! I know you're here. I saw you get dropped off. Come out so we can move on from this. You aren't getting away from me this easily do you understand that?...So come out right now!" he yelled.

She came out of the bathroom and unlocked the bedroom door and yelled back. "Brad you need to leave, you are going to get yourself arrested!"

"There you are." He suddenly popped up right in front of her. He grabbed her arms and pushed her towards the bed throwing her on it. "Brad don't do this! Please!" She started crying as he was climbing on top of her holding her down when suddenly a big pair of arms wrapped around Brad pulling him off of her. She scrambled up into a sitting position as she had to watch the only two men in her life fighting each other. Well it was more of Brad trying to fight Steve while Steve was trying to keep him restrained. Luckily it was only a few minutes later that the cops showed up and immediately assessed the situation. Back-up continued flocking in as they held Steve back and arrested Brad. Stacy had to give a statement as well as Steve. It had to have been near three in the morning when everything was finally done and the cops left. Steve walked the cops out the front door then came back upstairs where Stacy was still on the bed sitting up almost curled up biting on her thumb nail with a look of fear. Steve climbed on the bed next to her and started rubbing his hand on her back.

"Everything is going to be okay sweetheart. He's gone your safe now okay?"

"Is this really going to be over Steve? I mean Jesus Christ I didn't ask for this. I didn't know he had this side to him. What am I going to do? Obviously he's not going to stop coming after me at this point."

"He's not getting out for a while this time. Between the many laws he just broke tonight and the guaranteed no contact order that he'll receive when he eventually does get out. You are safe." He was looking her deep in the eyes.

She wiped away her tears. "Stay with me…please." She made eye contact with him again but this time she had a different look in her eyes. Before he could register what was going on, she wrapped her arms around him planting her lips onto his. He wasn't sure at first giving that there was so much going on but he returned grabbing her by the waist and pulling her towards him so she was now straddling his lap. He was rubbing his hands all across her back and ass as she put more into the kiss. He then grabbed the bottom of her tank top and slid it up her body. His hand then began roaming the front of her body, she moaned in his mouth at his touch making him go even more crazy. He reached around her back and grabbed her pulling her to lay her on her back. He paused and looked at her for a second. "God you are so beautiful." He started kissing her again when his hand started to wonder down sliding inside her pajamas. She was anxious for his touch bucking her hips towards him. A light smirk came on his lips as he felt the right thing to do would give her what she wanted. He inserted a digit into her soaking wet pussy as he started to move down to her neck going further down leaving kisses all over. "Don't stop." She moaned. His mouth discovered one of her nipples popping it into his mouth. "Oh fuck right there, Jesus baby!" She cried out. That was all he needed, he pulled away from her despite her dislike for it and he removed his shirt. He ran her hands along his chiseled chest as he worked at his belt buckled. She started to help him and he got free of his pants and underwear. She grabbed a hold of his already hard cock stroking it a few times as he climbed back on top of her. He went back towards her neck and she guided his cock at her entrance. He had his hands firmly on her hips holding her down as she slowly pushed inside her. He groaned at her tightness. She found his lips again engaging in a passionate kiss as he started to push inside her more starting at a slow pace. She wrapped her legs and arms around him granting him even better access. He rested his elbows on either side of her head as he started to go faster. "Right there Steve, please don't stop. I'm so close!" Her wish was his every command as he kept at it. He could feel her tighten even more around him and her body tremble. She was trying hard enough to go off himself. He let her ride out her orgasm before he lifted up and grabbed her moving her on her hands and knees. You would think after being in a horrible controlling relationship with Brad she would mind Steve taking control like this. But there was something about the way his hands would roam her body as he moved her. Or how close he would get to her while making love to her. She could deeply feel how much he wanted her. He had a hold of her hips again as he thrust inside her causing her to cry out in pleasure. He kept a much quicker pace than before. She moved her hips with him making him get even closer. He felt that familiar feeling as her body gave into him again. His grip got tighter on her hips and his thrusts got sloppy as he came inside her. He still held onto her as they went to lie down. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled the covers over them. They were only going to get a few hours of sleep before going to his work in the morning.

 **Well I think i'll call it good for now. Hoping to get the next chapter up pretty soon. Please R & R if you liked it. Thanks again for reading. I have fun writing these stories so support it awesome. Thanks again Jonstar for your kind words.**


End file.
